pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM047: A Masked Warning!
is the 4th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash ends up meeting up with Gladion again due to an incident as they decide to battle for the first time ever with their Lycanroc & Type: Null, a Pokémon which none has seen before. Episode Plot At night, Lillie writes a diary entry, about the fun that she and her friends had while visiting Aether Paradise. She remembers the wild Ditto, who transformed itself into Snowy and caused mischief, but was captured. However, Lillie is still displeased by her mother, who continuously treats her like a baby. The next day, Ash gives Pikachu a bath as Nebby happily enjoys the bubble from its soap. After Pikachu's done, Ash goes to give Litten a bath. Since Litten leaves, Lycanroc wants to be bathed. Ash washes Lycanroc, who snuggles at Ash. Rotom is amazed that Lycanroc, despite a Rock-type Pokémon, loves water and bubbles. Ash takes some bubbles, and thinks it is shaped like Pikachu or Nebby, though Rotom doubts that. Ash immediately shows it to Litten, who is startled by the quick reaction and jumps at the bowl of water. This washes Lycanroc's fur with water, causing it to get muddy. Lycanroc becomes overwhelmed, and is furious at Litten, despite Ash promising to clean the mud up. Lycanroc's eyes turn red, as Lycanroc chases Litten. Ash tries to settle the fight, but ends up being hit by both Lycanroc and Litten. Later, Ash scrubs Lycanroc's fur, noting it overreacted. Rotom wonders why Lycanroc was so angry, and Ash points out Rotom would be angry if its Lucky wig would get dirty. Ash is nearly finished, and admires Lycanroc's form. Ash thinks Gladion would be impressed to see this form, and wonders how he is doing. Nebby smiles, as it teleports itself, Ash, Lycanroc and Pikachu away. Ash, Pikachu and Lycanroc appear near Gladion and fall on the Pinsir. The Pinsir become furious and chase them, so Gladion has his strange Pokémon use Air Slash to save them. Ash is relieved, and is surprised to see Gladion, who didn't expect Ash to see his strange Pokémon. He goes to thank him, but Gladion's Pokémon blocks his path, and scares Nebby. Gladion recognizes Nebby, while Ash and Pikachu try to calm the crying Nebby down. Gladion has his Pokémon, nicknamed Silvally, go a few steps back, which calms down Nebby. Gladion wonders why Ash has the Ultra Beast, Nebby, with him, since it is a dangerous being. Ash claims Nebby isn't dangerous at all, which infuriates Gladion for his ignorance. However, Ash states he did promise to Solgaleo and Lunala to look after Nebby from his dream, as Gladion mutters those are the Legendary Pokémon. As Nebby is asleep, Ash explains he thought of Gladion, and Nebby teleported him to this place. Ash shows his Lycanroc to Gladion, who remarks it is not Midday nor Midnight. Ash tells they call it the Dusk form and as Lycanroc licks Ash, Gladion simply watches. Ash asks him where they are, and Gladion replies they are at Ten Carat Hill, a place that people do not visit. Ash thinks Gladion should also visit Lillie, and explains she is taking care of Snowy, and even touched Pikachu. He also explains she gave Nebby the nickname, which amazes Gladion that she nicknamed an Ultra Beast. Gladion explains his sister is unable to touch any Pokémon because an Ultra Beast attacked her a long time ago. He was unable to save his sister, until his Silvally rescued them. Despite being rescued, she became afraid of the other Pokémon. Ash does not remember Lillie speaking about the incident, as Gladion believes the shock made her lose that memory. Gladion decides to protect his sister, by becoming a strong Pokémon Trainer, promising to defeat the Ultra Beasts. Gladion believes the Ultra Beasts are unfit to live in this world, and would cause unrest among people. He points out Nebby is no exception, though Ash assures him Nebby is quite different. Gladion warns him if Nebby shows traits of Ultra Beasts, he will have to defeat it. Gladion decides to defeat it using Silvally, who was crafted to battle the Ultra Beasts. Ash is shocked to hear Silvally was "made", though Gladion refuses to give any more details. Gladion begins to wonder how Ash and his Pokémon got teleported to intervene in his training with his Pokémon. He wonders what is Ash, who replies he is a trainer from Pallet Town. Gladion berates Ash for letting both Solgaleo and Lunala take care of Nebby, as well as the agreement of his mother Lusamine. He thinks Ash sided with Lusamine, who thought this way Nebby would become less threatening. In addition, Gladion wonders what is Ash's influence on Pokémon, since he does have the different Lycanroc. Ash stops Gladion with the questions, and challenges him to a Pokémon battle, since Gladion could learn more about him. Gladion is surprised, and is told Silvally would grow stronger, and they didn't finish their previous battle because it was interrupted by Team Rocket. Meanwhile, Rotom sees Ash and others have not returned yet. Placing his wig on, Rotom makes an investigation, examining the brush Ash left behind. Rotom tries to motivate Litten to join in, who is disinterested. Suddenly, his alarm is turned on, and Rotom leaves to watch the "Alola Detective Lucky" live-broadcast show. Before the battle begins, Gladion examines Ash's Lycanroc, seeing the glare in its eyes. Ash is excited, since Silvally is battling a Pokémon with a trainer. Gladion is surprised by Ash's strangeness, who is amused that he is the first to battle Silvally. Ash has Lycanroc use Rock Throw while Silvally repels it with Double Hit. The rocks redirect back at Lycanroc, who evades them, while Nebby wakes up. Silvally uses Swords Dance, followed by Crush Claw. Ash's Lycanroc dodges and tries to bite Silvally, but gets hit by Crush Claw. Ash notices that Silvally is fast, who attacks with Air Slash to knock Lycanroc off. The latter uses Accelerock, dodging the attack and pushing Silvally away. Lycanroc attempts to use Bite, only to be knocked in the lake from Silvally's Double Hit. Due to being washed up in the lake, Lycanroc's fur is dirty again. This causes Lycanroc to berserk in a rage. Lycanroc walks up to Ash, and glares him with the furious eyes. Ash tries to have it use Accelerock, but Lycanroc charges towards Silvally. Gladion notes Lycanroc needs to grow up some more. As Lycanroc clashes with Silvally, it gets hit away. Lycanroc tries to use Bite, but fails and is knocked away. Ash stops the fight, and hugs Lycanroc, while Nebby becomes sad. Gladion tells Ash Lycanroc needs training, seeing that is the Dusk form's power. Ash explains to him that he just realized that Lycanroc hates getting its fur dirty. Nebby cries using its soundwaves, but this also dries up Lycanroc's wet fur, making it calm down. While Pikachu hugs Nebby to calm it down, Ash strokes Lycanroc, telling that Nebby didn't want to upset it. Gladion asks should they cancel the battle, to which Ash apologizes, as they can resume. The battle continues, with Silvally using Sword Dance to raise its attack power. Lycanroc attacks it with Accelerock, which Silvally dodges. Lycanroc repeats its attack, hitting Silvally, but gets defeated by its Crush Claw. As Gladion won the battle, Ash rushes to Lycanroc. Gladion sees who Ash and his Pokémon are, and believes this experience has strengthened his Silvally. He notes Silvally and Lycanroc have habits that make things difficult, and there will be a time for them to grow truly strong. Ash decides to battle more for that, and Gladion smiles. Gladion bids Ash farewell, but before he leaves, he tells Ash not to say a word about Silvally to anyone, especially Lillie. Ash understands, and takes the promise. By the time Gladion and his Pokémon leave, Ash becomes dismayed at how to get back home. He tries to wake Nebby up, who is asleep, much to both Pikachu's chagrin. At night, Ash arrives with Lycanroc, Nebby and Pikachu. Rotom wonders where they were, and Ash tells Lycanroc helped them return home from Ten Carat Hill. For this help, Ash strokes Lycanroc. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Lycanroc (Dusk Form; JP); Umbreon (US). *The Poké Question segment hosted by Ash asks where does Nebby teleport him to in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, Ten Carat Hill. The other answers are Pokémon School (blue), Lillie's house (red), and Sophocles' house (yellow). *Ash and Rotom Pokédex narrate the preview of this episode. Mistakes *Nebby used Supersonic in this episode, which it cannot legally learn in the games. Gallery Pikachu enjoying his bath SM047 2.png Nebby holding soap lather SM047 3.png Lycanroc cuddles against Ash SM047 4.png Lycanroc gets hit by a washtub SM047 5.png Lycanroc, after getting dirty, is furious SM047 6.png Lycanroc and Litten accidentally attacks Ash SM047 7.png Ash cleans Lycanroc's fur SM047 8.png Ash got teleported in a Pinsir ramapge SM047 9.png Ash finds out about Gladion's secret Pokémon SM047 10.png Ash calms Nebby down SM047 11.png Gladion is angry that Ash is taking care of an Ultra Beast, his enemy SM047 12.png Ash is not bothered by Gladion's worries SM047 13.png Lillie got abducted by the Ultra Beast SM047 14.png Silvally about to hit Lycanroc with Crush Claw SM047 15.png Silvally attacks Lycanroc SM047 16.png Lycanroc's Accelrock hits Type: Null SM047 17.png Gladion declares his attacks, while holding his arm SM047 18.png Lycanroc stands in the water after its fur got dirty again SM047 19.png Lycanroc is being furious again SM047 20.png Ash cannot calm Lycanroc down SM047 21.png Upon being clean, Lycanroc calms down SM047 22.png Lycanroc bypasses Silvally's attacks SM047 23.png Lycanroc bashes into Silvally SM047 24.png Ash panics, for Nebby is the only Pokémon that can teleport him back }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes focusing on Gladion